candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Marmalade
Marmalade is an extremely common blocker in Candy Crush Saga. It first appears as the new element in episode 14, Caramel Cove, first appearing in level 186. Marmalade looks like a brown jelly in appearance, and is shiny, glimmering every few seconds. It is translucent. Marmalade is seen in many levels after 186, and is incredibly common in the 200s, and still quite abundant in the 300s. It slowly starts to decrease its abundance in the 500s and 600s. Properties Marmalade is like many blockers in that it is simply broken by breaking the candy adjacent to the blocker, or by special candy effects. It also shares its properties with the liquorice lock blocker in that unlike chocolate, icings and most other blockers, candies can still be behind the blocker, and if a match can be made with the candy under the blocker, then the blocker will break. However, the marmalade can still be destroyed if the player is unable to make a match with the candy inside the blocker, as long as the match is made adjacent to the blocker. Even then, the colour of the candies matched need not necessarily be the same colour of the candy underneath the marmalade. Usually when marmalade appears, it is guarding a special candy that is already formed at the start of the level, such as level 202. Some levels require you to be careful and not to break the marmalade, or else the special candy behind it will most likely be set off prematurely. First appearances Level 186: Striped Candy Level 187: Wrapped Candy Level 201: Colour Bomb Level 204: Extra Time Level 246: Jelly Fish Level 249: Coconut Wheel Level 306: Chameleon Candies Level 400 of Dreamworld: Candy Bomb Trivia *Marmalade is often mistaken for other things, such as chocolate, syrup, jam, or even a triple jelly (which currently doesn't exist). *When removed in Facebook it simply peels off, but in iOS it melts. *This blocker can be seen as a cross between icing and liquorice lock blockers. *Marmalade covering chameleon candies occurred occasionally in the 300s, but in the early 400s this has virtually disappeared, only showing up when a mystery candy is opened. It reappears in level 456 and onwards. It's unknown why chameleon candies can be found in marmalade since it usually contains useful special candies. *Along with icings, this was probably the easiest blocker to deal in the game, and also the only one that does more good than harm, as it usually guards useful special candies. *This is easily mixed up with liquorice locks. To free locked candies, you must combine 3 of the same colour as the candy inside or take it off using special candies. However, to take off the marmalade, you can combine 3 of the same colour as the candy inside, use special candy effects, or make moves nearby. *There is a glitch on iOS and Android where if you open a mystery candy that should have marmalade over it on a square that had a lock on it to begin play, the result is a candy with both marmalade and a lock over it that otherwise functions the same way as regular marmalade. *Toffee tornadoes that step on a marmalade will set off the special candy. *On Dreamworld levels, if a moon struck occurs, it will go through the Marmalade, like a Toffee Tornado setting the special candy. *When you play level 323 (before it got nerfed), there is a glitch on iOS and Android due to most confusing of teleporters (like level 137) due to many pairs of teleporters (16) as the teleporters will down and down until the mystery candy came up, and you will see the marmalade empty. *Level 472 is probably the level with the most marmalade with 31 squares total, which are all also full of chameleon candies. *Levels 197, 297, 397, 497, 597, and 697 all have marmalade. Level 97 doesn't have marmalade because it's introduced on level 186. See the page Glitch for more. Gallery Jelly Fish and Colour Bomb in Marmalade.png|Jelly Fish and Colour Bomb in Marmalade 5894.jpg 4848.jpg 57&348.jpg 3884.jpg Fish.jpg Imagfjjd.jpg Coconut in Marmalade.png|Coconut Wheel in Marmalade Wrapped and Striped Candies in Marmalade.jpg|Striped and Wrapped Candies in Marmalade Marmalade.png|Empty Marmalade Category:Elements Category:Blockers Category:Blockers with glitches